


The Last Dance

by SweetDevilMePlease



Category: Thor (Movies) RPF
Genre: Ballroom Dancing, Daddy Issues, Dancing, Forbidden Love, Forced Marriage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:29:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2229051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetDevilMePlease/pseuds/SweetDevilMePlease
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The last dance always belong to the one you love most....</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last Dance

Tom looked around anxiously. The ball room was full of several pretty ladies in pretty dresses and handsome men in tuxes. But there was one particular person he was looking for. He didn't expect him to wear much, which is why he probably couldn't find him. The tall, buff blonde was part of the lower class. His heart broke a little at the thought of the man. His father was dying at home, and all the work of the farm was put on his shoulders. Tom knew he probably shouldn't have asked him to come, only to dance with him at least once. He'd been promised he'd show, but so far, there were no sign of him.

His searching halted as his arms was tugged rather roughly. His husband-to-be was standing at his side, smiling forcibly at him. On the other side of the ball room was his father, watching him carefully. Green eyes met bored brown eyes. His eyes showed no ideas of dancing. This was Jamie. Tom had to admit that Jamie was a looker, with solid black hair that just hung in his face. He was pale, like himself, thin, and tall-- he was taller than Tom by just a mere two inches. His shoulders were small and feminine. As he studied Jamie, he noticed that the holes for his piercings had gown closed and only left scars. Those piercings, Tom had decided, was what lead Tom to putting up with the dark haired man. Jamie actually like Tom-- He really did. He just didn't like all the things they were forced to do in public by their fathers. He knew Tom didn't like him like that though, and that was okay. Really, in their hearts and minds, they were just friends with benefits. 

"Dance with me, Tom. Mr. Hiddleston is watching," Jamie whispered in his ear.

Tom shook his head. "Saving the best dance for last."

Tom chuckled, leaned in, and kissed his cheek. "You don't think the brute's going to show up do you?"

"I have my doubts," Tom sighed, picking up a glass of wine as a platter went by. He took a sip and cringed a bit. Bourbon wasn't exactly his favorite, but he'd drink it to keep his father out of his ass. "Jamie. his father's dying, and he has a fifty acre farm to look after. I doubt he will have time to come, much less anything decent enough to even be able to get in. You know how Father is."

Jamie nodded, taking the glass from the brunette's hand. He glanced around. Several people had their eyes on them. Tom noticed as well. He pulled Jamie down into a soft kiss that lasted only a mere minute of Jamie went off to dance with some girls. Tom did the same. He found it a lot more relaxing to dance with the women he so choose to dance with, rather than the ones his father chose for him to dance with. 

He must have danced with at least ten different women. He handed off the current beauty he was dancing with off to another man to dance with, and he managed to land in Jamie's arms. He laughed at Tom. He had all sorts of colors of lips stick across his face an neck area. 

"Women sure do adore you, Tom," Jamie said, taking his handkerchief out of his breast pocket and wiped off all the lipstick.

"Thanks," Tom said, wrinkling his nose as his face and neck were wiped. "They think I'm as straight as a flag pole, even though we're being forced to marry."

Jamie rolled his eyes. "We can marry to keep our fathers out of hour asses, buy a house. I'll stay in my apartment, and you and Chris can keep the house. I'll keep up with the payments."

Tom smiled up at him, running his fingers through Jamie's hair. "You'd do that for me?"

Jamie shrugged and nodded. He glanced around for their fathers, who were heavily engrossed in a conversation. Tom's mother sat on the other side of the ball room, talking with Jamie's mother. When the song was over, Jamie pulled Tom through the crowd behind a set of large marble pillars. He reached out into his pocket in his vest. He pulled out a set of rings. Tom frowned, confused for a moment, but the gentle smile Jamie had on his face comforted him. It wasn't a them thing he was doing. He was doing it for Tom.

"Legally, you guys won't be married, but I got these for the two of you so no one will question. I've actually already found a house out of town where no one will know who you are." Jamie placed the rings in Tom's hand, curling his fingers around his. "I want you to be happy, Tom. I know how unhappy you are now, so I dipped into Father's savings account and bought these. Now, I'll be back, Tom. Go dance with your Mother or Father or someone. Make the time go back faster."

With a hard slap to his back, Jamie ran off, leaving Tom dumbfounded where he stood. But he did has Jamie said. He weaved through the crowd until his found his mother. He cleared his through, and he smiled at her. He held out his dance. "Would you care to dance, Mother?" he asked politely.

"You know I love to dance with you, Thomas." She took his hand.

Tom danced with his mother. Eventually, Tom's father came on to the dance floor to dance with her. He moved to the corner of the room, sitting down with a glass of Champagne. He was offered Bourbon but he politely declined it for the Champagne. His father wouldn't be to happy with him turning down such a man's drink. The look his father would have given him made him roll his eyes. He watched the people dance floor. Someone with a microphone turned the music off when the song ended.

"This is the next to the last song. I hope you pretty ladies have decided who gets the last dance of the night," he said.

Tom sighed and crossed his legs. He knew who he wanted to give the last dance to. If he could have things his way, this would be his Father's dance, seeing as he always got the next to last dance, and then the last dance would go to Chris. He was sure it would go to Jamie though he's already had his dance. His Father approached him, hand outstretched. It was this dance that the man looked like he truly cared for his son. His smile was genuine. This was the way Tom loved his father. Tom set his empty glass down beside the chair. He took his father's hand and he was lead to the floor. 

"Father," he said, almost silently. A soft grunt from the man told him he was listening. "I'm nineteen. Why do you still insist on dancing with me? I mean, I can understand all the way up until I was ten."

"I can't dance with my son?" was the simple reply.

Tom shook his head. "That's not what I'm implying. A father dances with a daughter, usually, no matter how old they get."

"Mm, doesn't matter. I want to dance with you, and so I will. Accept it."

Tom already had accepted that. The song came to a graceful end. Tom looked around for Jamie--or for Chris. He spotted jet black hair, slightly windblown forcing it's way through the crowd. It was Jamie. He went up to the dj, whispering to him. Tom watched curiously. He watched Jamie plug up his iPod into the sound system. He looked towards the door, and he nodded. He hit play and the music made several people gasp. It wasn't elegant classical music, no. It was the song that was on the radio when he and Chris first started flirting.

"Come on, Tom. I have a surprise for you," Jamie said with a smile. "Center of the floor."

Tom hesitated. He let go of his father's arm, stepping away to the middle of the dance floor. He stood there, looking up at the dark haired man. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the crowd split, revealing a tall, muscular blonde. His hair was cut and slicked back. He was dressed in a full tux. Tom covered his mouth with his hands. He couldn't believe it! Jamie had went and got Chris for him!

"Chris..."

Jamie chuckled softly into the microphone. "Surprise!"

Chris smiled and approached him. He held out his hand. "May I have this last dance?"

Tom took it and threw his arm around his neck. Jamie sat down in a chair with an acoustic guitar. He lowered the microphone to his level and cleared his throat. He began to play Tom's and Chris' song, and they began to dance.

_I miss the sound of your voice_  
 _And I miss the rush of your skin_  
 _And I miss the still of the silence_  
 _As you breathe out and I breathe in_

_If I could walk on water_  
 _If I could tell you what's next_  
 _Make you believe_  
 _Make you forget_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_  
 _Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_  
 _Just pull me down hard and drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_  
 _Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_  
 _Just pull me down hard and drown me in love_

_I miss the sound of your voice_  
 _The loudest thing in my head_  
 _And I ache to remember_  
 _All the violent, sweet, perfect words that you said._

Tom stopped listening, just laid his head on Chris' chest as they danced. He smiled, inhaling the sweet smell of Chris. He clutched onto the large man for dear life, as if. He glanced at Jamie, who was still grinning, pouring his heart and soul into his playing and singing.

"You look great," Tom said, pulling back to look at the blonde. "I like your hair like this."

"Jamie cut it. I just decided to slick it back." 

Tom chuckled. "I was hoping you could have the last dance tonight.

Chris made a low rumble in the back of his throat. It made Tom shiver. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw his father turn a bright red, and beside him, Jamie's father stand, arms cross, but he was smiling a bit. Tom enjoyed himself as he spun around on the dance floor with his true love. 

 

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_  
 _Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_  
 _Just pull me down hard and drown me in love_

_I miss the pull of your heart_  
 _I taste the sparks on your tongue_  
 _And I see angels and devils and God_  
 _When you come on, hold on_  
 _Hold on, hold on, hold on_

_Sing sha la la la_  
 _Sing sha la la la la_

_Come on, get higher, loosen my lips_  
 _Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_  
 _Just pull me down hard and drown me in love_

_So come on, get higher, loosen my lips_  
 _Faith and desire and the swing of your hips_  
 _Pull me down hard and drown me, drown me in love_

_(Come on get higher, loosen my lips)_  
 _It's all wrong_  
 _(Faith and desire and the swing of your hips)_  
 _It's all wrong_  
 _(Pull me down hard)_  
 _It's so right_  
 _(And drown me, drown me in love)_

Tom looked up at the mini stage. Jamie's father had joined him on stage and was singing with him. Chris and Tom's dance had settled to nothing more than swaying back and forth in the center of the floor. Tom's arms slid up around Chris' neck. They were both content like this, swaying back and forth. Chris rested his chin on top of Tom's head.

_Come on get higher_  
 _(Come on get higher, loosen my lips)_  
 _Come on and get higher_  
 _(Faith and desire and the swing of your hips)_  
 _Because everything works love_  
 _Everything works in your arms_

Chris leaned down, pulling Tom into a soft kiss on the last chord. Tom held him tightly, making the larger man chuckle. He didn't let go, he couldn't. He couldn't believe the last dance actually went to Chris. He couldn't believe he was here, in his arms. He thought his father would separate them, but he didn't. He hummed in content as he was swept up into large strong arm bridal style. Jamie swung the guitar strap over his head and stood. He pushed the instrument around so it was hanging upside down on his back. He walked up to the two, Chris putting Tom down.

Tom threw his arms around Jamie. "James, you're the best." He hugged him tight.

"So are you, Thomas. I'll still be around." He pulled away from Tom. "Call me when you make....plans....I'm sure I can supply you with whatever you need!"

Tom grinned, holding out his hand. Jamie took it and squeezed it hard. He gasped as he was scooped back up into Chris' arms as Jamie walked away with his hands in his pockets. Tom was bubbling with joy. That was the best last dance he'd ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own the song, Come On Get Higher.
> 
> It's rightful owner is Matt Nathanson.
> 
> I just thought the song would be perfect for the moment


End file.
